I will be there for you, always
by LunaMoonMaan
Summary: naruto X sakura lemon onshot, but if its liked i will ad other chapters xD its my first ff ever...  they start the evening by watching a movie.. R&R please! you will get a virtual cookie if you do


**Owkeey first FF ever so go easy on me with the reviews xD naruto X sakura with of course a Lemon ^^ enjoy and REVIEW PLEASE if you like it i may go on with te story but for now its a oneshot**

'So what do you want to do tonight?' Sakura asked Naruto who was eating his dinner.

They were going out now for over a year and Tsunade-Sama gave them a couple of weeks vacation.

He hummed while he was thinking.

'We could stay in tonight and watch a couple of movies, we still have some left and they have to go back on Monday.' He stood up and cleaned the table.

'Hm your right, I will go get them then. Where did you put them?' she asked.

'In the third drawer of the cabinet.' He yawned and sat down on the couch.

'Found them!' she said happily and put one movie in the player.

She sat next to him and he put one arm over her shoulder.

On the screen the title of the movie "Romance forever." Was showing.

Naruto had to hold in a sigh and prepared himself for the way to boring movie.

Sakura crawled up to give him a kiss on his cheek, she know he didn't liked this kind of movies.

And was happy to see that he tried for her to like it.

By the end of the movie both Naruto and Sakura where crying their eyes out.

Sakura pulled out the tissues and gave him one.

'That was so sweet! Thanks for watching it with me!' she gave him a hug and didn't let go.

He pulled here close and drew her lips in a kiss.

She answered without hesitation and griped his hair with one hand, the other moved to his waist.

He chuckled in the kiss which gave Sakura an opening to glide her tongue into his mouth.

She swung her other leg to the other side of his waist so she was sitting on his leap.

Still kissing him deeply and pulling his hair.

He let out a groan and pulled her closer.

'I don't want to watch another movie anymore…' she said while panting a lot.

He chuckled again and lifted here up, walked to the bed and laid here down.

'Me neither.'

He kissed her again and lead on top of her.

One hand placed on her waist and the other behind her neck.

She groaned and pulled his shirt of, running her hands all over his chest.

Then lowering her hands to the belt of his pants and slowly pulling it off.

He let her go and finished what she started before he helped her out of her own clothes.

With only her panties on she could feel how Naruto's manhood was getting stiff through his boxers.

She slipped her hand in his boxers and started to pump it making him groan and she flipped him over so now she was on top.

Taking full control.

Kissing him at the same time she felt him shiver underneath here and felt his seed dripping over her hand.

He was panting and focused his glaze on her.

She smiled and kissed him again, before she even realized he had flipped here over on her back.

Removing her panties at the same time.

He teased her clit with one finger and then slipped one in finger in her.

She arched her back of pleasure and moved towards him with her hips, making him go deeper.

With one hand clenching to his neck she pulled him closer so she could kiss him.

When another finger slipped in to her she felt like she was going crazy and wanted more.

she growled and bit his lip till it was bleeding.

He got the hint and pulled his fingers out so he could enter her.

She arched her back again at the feeling of him filling her completely.

Her arms wrapped around his waist, panting heavily she stared in his eyes before she throw her head back and groan deeply.

He trusted deep and kept going faster, hardly able to breath and felt his climax coming.

Underneath him Sakura was close to, so he waited for her to come first.

She shivered and screamed his name, making her tighten around him.

After another thrust he came as well and rolled next to her.

Both were panting heavily, Sakura crawled up to him with her head on his chest.

Her hand surrounded his waist gripping him tightly and making him wrap his hands around her to.

'Much better than a movie..' Naruto laughed and kissed her forehead.

'Totally agree, next time I think it's better to skip the movie.' She looked up and kissed him on the lips.

'I love you so damn much right now.' She whispered softly as she looked in his eyes.

Admiring his bright blue eyes, spiky blond hair and the way he looked at her when she said something like that.

Finally he was able to make a sentence again.

'I love you to, more then you will ever know.'

With a big smile on her face she slowly felt asleep knowing Naruto was there watching over her.

**that was it people! review if ya like and even if ya dont like, only helps me out**

**have a nice day :D**


End file.
